Certain electrical apparatus such as some types of shaving apparatus are provided with a trimmer for cutting relatively long hair, such as hair of a moustache. Patent application WO 2005/0007354 discloses a shaving apparatus comprising a trimmer which can be switched by a sliding button from a retracted position to an operational position in which the trimmer projects from the housing of the apparatus.